


The Red Wolf

by CarenzaPhoeinx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, House Lannister, House Stark, House Tyrell, Politics, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Religious Conflict, The North (ASOIAF), just saying, will add tags as appropriate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarenzaPhoeinx/pseuds/CarenzaPhoeinx
Summary: Based somewhat of a comment I got, I decided to put together a Roslin Frey/OC Stark story but have it so they were married before the Red Wedding. The story will start after news of the Red Wedding comes to Cregan Stark and will cover his successive actions and their impact on the rest of Westeros.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Roslin Frey/Cregan Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Red Wolf

Please be advised that I do not own anything from Game of Thrones, otherwise, I would probably be far wealthier than I currently am.

I decided to give the North real cultural and political differences from the rest of Westeros, apart from religion and the whole two Lord Paramounts getting executed, I thought that the North should have additional reasons for thinking that the rest of Westeros would prefer them to remain poor etc.

The North is the largest Kingdom of Westeros and also, by canon, they didn’t fight large scale battles within the North that often. They stayed out of the Blackfyre rebellions and Stepstones etc, so unlike the Riverlands, they didn’t lose soldiers or regularly have farmland burned.

They also had a vastly different religion, so I decided to build on that, (Admission; I stole elements from the Vikings TV Show).

_Druids_

Officially the Order was ended by Aegon when he made his arrangement with the Faith, unofficially they have been residing in the mountains and deep in the forests, mostly forgotten even by some of the Northerners. They hold to the ancient traditions of the First Men and are the only ones who can tend to the Godswood Heart trees. Successive spymasters have attempted to enter their order but have been unsuccessful. The Three-Eyed Raven is linked to them due to Bryden Rivers being briefly trained by one and several members of the Druids being seers and/or wargs. There is a tradition that the Starks foster under the Order, Lyarra Stark, Rickard Stark’s wife was fostered under them. They accept Men and Women as equal members and consequently can be led by either. They are led by an equal council of 4, one for each of the four seasons. One resides in the Mountains, one in the Wolfwood, another in the Neck and one at the east coast near Whiteharbour. Officially they just care for the Heart trees but unofficially they are sought out in times of great change by lords and maintain the histories of the North independent through songs and sagas. 

_Culture_

The North is a little more accepting of female leadership than the rest of Westeros is, while they are not the preferred heirs, women can rule in their own rights (The Mormonts etc), the Starks have also been led by various women officially and unofficially. As such, alongside Wildling Shield Wives, it is acceptable (somewhat) for women to wield weapons though they are rarely ever sent to war, mostly it is with the understanding that they will only use their weapons to defend their homes.

They value warrior strength and the ability to survive, adapting to the harsh climate which does breed harsh men and laws. As such, most smallfolk in the North are armed, especially to the west and north where they suffer Ironborn and Wildling raids. The North has some of the harshest laws in Westeros for those who steal food or supplies, in comparison to the rest of Westeros, women can divorce men for abuse. There is also a nomadic culture of reindeer herders that reside in the Gift and New Gift, they move further south when Winter comes.

_Food_

  * Beets, Carrots, Cabbage, Kale, Spinach, Broccoli, Fava Beans, Cauliflower, Potatoes
  * Barley, Wheat, Sheep, Goats, pigs, poultry, reindeer



**Character Profile**

NAME: Cregan Stark 

AGE: 18

NICKNAMES: The Red Wolf, the Blood Wolf.

TITLES: Lord of Moat Cailin, Regent of the North, Prince of the North, King of the North

FAMILY: (At start, _deceased_ )

Parents - _Catelyn Tully and Eddard Stark_

Maternal - _Holster,_ Edmure and Bryden Tully. Lysa Tully Arryn and Robert "Sweetrobin" Arryn

Siblings - _Robb_ , Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon Stark.

Cousin - Jon Snow

Wife - Roslin Frey Stark

Children - Lyarra and Benjen Stark

APPEARANCE: Red hair, relatively short and usually tied back for practical reasons, has a single braid on his left side that signifies his years spent under the druids. Grey eyes, described as being 'alike to steel', light skin tone, muscular build, scar on cheek (Ironborn attack). Usually wears simple northern leathers and woollens, preferring natural colours such as blue, green, brown or grey. He never wears red.

TRAITS: Quiet, intelligent, strategic, forceful, friendly, competitive, cold, ruthless, loyal, kind, 

Likes: Horse Riding, Dancing, Reading, Sparring,

Dislikes: Drawing, Fools, Treachery

SKILLS: Combatant and strategist (longsword, very skilled. Small throwing axes, ‘terrifyingly accurate’) Excellent horse rider and can shoot from horseback

GOALS: Maintaining House Stark's prominence in the North, protecting his remaining family and surviving. Killing the Boltons and most of the Freys. 


End file.
